2010
This is part 3 of the timeline! 2010 saw the rise of Blistered Thumbs, the first branch of Channel Awesome to get its own site. Also, many new contributors were brought aboard from all over the Internet. The year also saw the team take over a micronation, raise over 50,000 for the Ronald McDonald House charity and expand even more into video games, comics and movies! *January 2nd, 2010: Mario's Pipeline with JewWario began! It soon changed its name to The Gaming Pipeline. *January 7th, 2010: Brad Jones brings The Cinema Snob and The Bruno Mattei Show to TGWTG! *January 11th, 2010: Version 2.0 of the site's layout launched! *January 12th, 2010: New community section launched complete with groups, vids, photos and more now on tgwtg! *January 14th, 2010: Fraser and their show Awesome Video Games was picked up. *January 22nd, 2010: Brad Jones started his new show, Brads Current Movie Reviews *January 24th, 2010: Ed Glaser's Dark Maze Studios presented RoboGirl! *February 1st, 2010: Ashen's Tech Dump started! *February 4th, 2010: Kung Tai Ted with Brad Jones began! *February 27th, 2010: On a special episode of Transmission Awesome, JesuOtaku was revealed to the site as a new addition to the website! Her new show is JesuOtaku Reviews *March 10th, 2010: The Store proudly launched the Best of TGWTG volume one dvd! *March 16th, 2010: Music guys Skitch and SadPanda officially joined the team! *March 20th, 2010: Luke Mochrie officially joins the TGWTG team as revealed on the 45th episode of Transmission Awesome. *March 24th, 2010: Luke Mochrie's show Film Conscience aired on TGWTG! *March 31st, 2010: JesuOtaku started her show New Lyrics. *April 3rd, 2010: Transylvania Television was announced to be a contributor on TGWTG! *April 15th, 2010: TVTV aired it's first episode on TGWTG and the site began spotlighting videos on blip in Staff Picks! *April 21st, 2010: ToddInTheShadows joined TGWTG.com! *April 25th, 2010: Todd's show, Todd's Pop Song Reviews aired for the first time on TGWTG! *March 28th, 2010: Benzaie presents GameFap, the show that dares to go to strange places. *May 2nd, 2010: Ed Glaser presents another new show! Deja View! *May 7th, 2010: Brad Jones started his show, The Big Box. *May 8th, 2010: My Indie Life premiered on Barfiesta. *May 13th, 2010: Bennett the Sage's show, Words of Wisdom started! *May 15th, 2010: Eric Power officially joins the ranks at Channel Awesome! *May 17th, 2010: The Year Two celebration begins with Kickassia! *May 20th, 2010: Day Dream Theater starring Lanipator starts! *May 29th, 2010:Obscurus Lupa was officially picked up! Her show is Obscurus Lupa Presents! *June 4th, 2010: Hang On A Second by MikeJ and JesuOtaku's Inbetweens premiered! *June 11th, 2010: Brad Tries begins as Brad tastes various food items. Like Crystal Pepsi. *June 12th, 2010: From Awesome Video Games comes Video Games Awesome and from Eric Power comes EPU Gaming Vids. *June 13th, 2010: Eric Power's Thoughts On Film premiered! *June 14th, 2010: Seans Game Reviews premiered! *June 17th, 2010: Guru Reviews with Guru Larry premiered! *July 2nd, 2010: MasakoX started to muse on various topics with Masako Muses. *July 12th, 2010: Masako began Anifile. *July 14th, 2010: NC's review of "The Room" was removed from the site. *July 15th, 2010: The Distressed Watcher began his new show, Sour Note. *July 17th, 2010: Ed Glaser of Dark Maze Studios presented a preview of Space Ninja! *July 20th, 2010: An explanation of what happened to the review was given. *July 25th, 2010: LordKat and Skitch present their new podcast, This Week In Games! *August 5th, 2010: The site gets a new community section and a new blog layout! Also, the games section makes a triumphant return to the website! *August 9th, 2010: Manic Episodes by Obscurus Lupa premiered! *August 15th, 2010: Best of Blogs returns as Staff Picks! *August 22nd, 2010: Doug presents Artist's Alley! *August 26th, 2010: ThatGuy Riffs was presented for the first time! *September 10th, 2010: Yanki J Plays started! *September 11th, 2010: Sad Panda received a video section on the site! *September 13th, 2010: Brad's new show Softly from Cable premiers! *September 15th, 2010: Welshy and Panda debut SadPanda Q&A on the main site! *September 16th, 2010: Fool Fantastic's new series, Marvelous Movies debuted with a look at Eraserhead! *September 17th, 2010: SadPanda's Music Video Theater debuted!. *September 18th, 2010: Internet personality Vangelus was added to the ranks on the 56th edition of Transmission Awesome! *October 1st, 2010: Lee's Project WP started! *October 2nd, 2010: Nash was added to the ranks of Channel Awesome on the 58th edition of Transmission Awesome. Also on the podcast, a new contest was started where awesome bloggers from that month will be put in a poll to see who'll be on the podcast. *October 7th, 2010: Vangelus's toy review show, Vangelus Reviews began! *October 14th, 2010: WTFIWWY! Go watch this show by Nash! **Pushing Up Roses and Paw started their Let's Play Shortys! *October 15th, 2010: A special Blistered Thumbs related announcement was aired! *October 16th, 2010: On the two year anniversary of Transmission Awesome, Rap Critic was announced as a new talent on the site! *October 17th 2010: The Moments with Luke Mochrie debuted. The Kickassia DVD went on sale at the Awesomestore! Angry Joe created a panel of discussion of Blistered Thumbs. *October 18th, 2010: Sad Panda's music show, The Sound Pit began! *October 20th, 2010: A new contributor has emerged for Blistered Thumbs! It is ReviewTechUSA! *October 21st, 2010: PushingUpRoses joins the ranks! **How to be a Pirate by Doug premiered! *October 22nd, 2010: Rap Critic Reviews started on TGWTG with a look at Black Eyed Peas! *October 30th, 2010: The show that made Guru Larry and Wez stars arrive on Channel Awesome: Games Yanks Can't Wank ! *November 3rd, 2010: From Youtube, Zeitgeist Game Review takes the stage at TGWTG/Blistered Thumbs! *November 4th, 2010: Benzaie and The Distressed Watcher go head to head in Benzaie VS Distressed Watcher! *November 6th, 2010: Blistered Thumbs officially launched!! **Mike Dodd premiered Review A Day on BlisteredThumbs.net. *November 9th, 2010: Film Brain's Projector premiered! *November 17th, 2010: Heisanevilgenius and his show, Weird Video Games premiered on Blistered Thumbs! *November 19th, 2010: Rinry and her show, RinryGameGame were added to the ranks at Blistered Thumbs! *November 27th, 2010: Welshy's My Problem With series debuted! *December 1st, 2010: Doug started to celebrate the holidays in style with Merry Zodmas. *December 4th, 2010: During the Third Live Donation Drive, Spoony reveals the pilot episode for his new series, Deadliest Character. Also, the drive raised over 50,000 dollars for the Ronald McDonald House charity. *December 12th, 2010: Deconstruction Monologues by Luke Mochrie debuted! *Quatoria and his show, Minor Distractions were picked up by Blistered Thumbs! *December 20th, 2010: Vinyl Destination by PushingUpRoses debuted. *December 21st, 2010: CR's 5 Second Character Analysis debuted! *December 23rd, 2010: JewWario debuts his first J-Dub Reviews. *December 27th, 2010: PawDugan premieres a King's Quest Retrospective! 2009 · Timeline Category:Content Category:Facts Category:History of TGWTG.com